


*Cough Cough*

by mutter11



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutter11/pseuds/mutter11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura had to confirm her suspicions, and there was only one way to do so. She scrunched her eyes shut and thought as hard as she could, <i> Cough if you can read minds! </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	*Cough Cough*

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this](http://nonchalantcroissant.tumblr.com/post/89689186407/au-prompt-person-a-is-thinking-sexually-graphic) prompt and couldn't get the picture of these two dummies doing it out of my head.
> 
> e: I learned how to make italics, yay!

Laura sat in front of her computer, editing some footage for her journalism project, her cheek resting on one hand. It was late, she was tired, and she really just wanted to get the new video up tonight. Of course, the exhaustion didn’t seem to be helping her stay on track, and she found her mind wandering every few minutes.

_I wonder how hard life would be if you didn’t have thumbs,_ she mused idly, wiggling her own in front of her. Realizing she had lost focus again, she jerked herself up straight in her chair and shook her head. She heard Carmilla give a small huff in amusement behind her, but chose to ignore her. No more distractions. She was getting this done now.

She spent a few minutes industriously editing and splicing video clips, but soon found her head drooping onto her hand again. A huge yawn escaped her lips.

Ok, maybe this _wasn’t_ getting done tonight. Laura compromised with herself, deciding that if she could just do a few more minutes of work, she would be able to finish in the morning.

Sighing, she slid her hand from her chin to curl around her neck, and her fingers brushed over the rough scabs left by Carmilla’s bite mark. She sensation made her shiver, and she couldn’t help remembering the night it had happened. She had been so sure Carmilla was about to kiss her. How differently that night might have gone if she did.

Laura could almost feel Carmilla’s lips on her own as she pictured it. It would start out rough, possessive, Carmilla’s lips pressing into hers, her fingers curling into her hair. Laura would run her hands over Carmilla’s hips, her fingers wandering under the fabric of her shirt. She would feel Carmilla’s tongue run over her lips, requesting entrance, and Laura would gladly allow it.

Then Carmilla would pull back, leaving Laura breathless, and continue her ministrations over Laura’s jaw, down her neck. She would nip and bite as she went, her sharp teeth scraping against Laura’s skin, but she would immediately sooth the sting with hot, open-mouthed kisses. Laura would clutch onto her shoulders, her nails leaving crescent-moon indents in her skin, as she tilted her head back to give Carmilla better access. 

They would fall together back onto Carmilla’s bed, and this time the cant of Laura’s hips wouldn’t be out of place. Carmilla would wedge her thigh between Laura’s legs and slowly rock into her, providing friction where she needed it most. Laura would pull her face back above her own, staring into those deep, soulful eyes…

Laura was jerked painfully back to reality as she heard the snap-hiss of a soda can being opened. She froze. Carmilla. She had totally forgotten the other girl was still in her room. Had Laura been making any noises? She didn’t think so. She could only thank god that she had been facing her desk this whole time – she was pretty sure Carmilla would have been able to tell what she was thinking just from her facial expressions. Sometimes it even seemed like the vampire could read minds.

Laura felt her blood run cold as the thought hit her. Carmilla _couldn’t_ do that… could she? She had told Laura that nothing in Twilight was real, the special vampire powers only coming in second in absurdity to the sparkling. But what if that was a lie to throw Laura off the scent? It wouldn’t be the first time the other girl hadn’t told the whole truth about her nature.

Now Laura was really freaking out. Carmilla totally had supernatural vampiric mind-reading powers! She could have heard everything that just went through Laura’s head!

Laura had to confirm her suspicions, and there was only one way to do so. She scrunched her eyes shut and thought as hard as she could, _Cough if you can read minds!_

Behind her, Carmilla coughed twice.

Laura jackknifed out of her chair, whirling to face her roommate. Carmilla’s eyebrows rose in alarm. “Wha-” she started to say, before Laura’s panicked rambling cut her off.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!! I totally didn’t mean for my mind to go there, I’m just exhausted and I’m having trouble keeping control of my train of thoughts, and I started thinking about you biting me and things went downhill from there…”

Carmilla sat up, her eyebrows now almost to her hairline. “You didn’t mean for your thoughts to go where? What the hell are you talking about, buttercup?”

“I-I… You… You didn’t hear any of that?” Laura spluttered.

“Hear what?” Carmilla asked. “You weren’t saying anything out loud. I’m not a mind reader, you know.”

“A-ha!” Laura exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at her roommate. “That’s something only a mind reader would say!”

Carmilla got up off her bed, looking exasperated. “No, sugar, that’s the truth.” She shook her head and rolled her eyes. “You really can be dense, can’t you? I’ve told you, vampire superpowers don’t exist.”

“Yeah, but, but… You coughed!” Laura protested.

Carmilla snorted in disbelief. “You seriously did the ‘cough if you can read minds’ trick? I coughed because some soda went down the wrong way.” She sighed, her face softening. “I told you, after the whole Will incident, I’d be totally honest with you about what I am. I haven’t gone back on that promise.”

A bit of hurt crept into Carmilla’s voice with the last sentence, and Laura suddenly felt bad about doubting her sincerity.

“So you can’t read minds?” she asked, just to be absolutely sure. Carmilla shook her head. “Oh, okay, that’s good. There’s nothing to worry about then, I’ll just go get ready for bed now…”

“No, no, I still have to figure this out,” Carmilla stopped her, her lips pulled up in a smirk. She cocked her hip, resting her elbow in one hand and tapping her chin with the other. “Now, what were you thinking of that had you so mortified of me hearing? You said something about me biting you…”

Carmilla’s eyes flashed, and a look of absolute glee crossed her face.

Laura started to back away from the manic expression, desperately trying to deny what the other girl had figured out. “No, no no, whatever you’re thinking, that’s definitely not it…”

“You were having dirty thought about me, weren’t you? You naughty, naughty girl,” Carmilla nearly purred, sauntering forward into Laura’s personal space. 

Laura’s breath caught in her throat as the other girl leaned forward, her lips so close…

Laura wobbled a little as Carmilla abruptly pulled away, brandishing her phone that she had just grabbed from the desk behind Laura.

“As much as I’d love to continue this conversation, I have somewhere I need to be,” she said, turning towards the door. “Try not to miss me too much,” she called over her shoulder, looking back at the last second and giving Laura a wink before she pulled the door closed.

“I won’t!” Laura yelled, although the other girl was probably already long gone. She slumped back into her desk chair, folding her arms over her chest. “Stupid vampire,” she muttered, ignoring the way that wink had made her heart pound. “It’s not like I _really_ want to kiss her anyway…”

But in spite of herself, she found her hand clicking on the video from that night, just to watch Carmilla’s face after Will left, wanting to confirm for herself the desire she thought she had seen there as the other girl had leaned in.


End file.
